No era más que un hombre
by YreSu
Summary: OneShot. Constantes pensamientos sobre ella, un ferviente deseo por sus labios. Era el soldado perfecto pero... no estaba entrenado para aquello.


Esos labios. Esos rojos, brillantes y carnosos labios. Simplemente apetitosos, provocativos… solo en sueños podía imaginar lo deliciosos que podían ser.

No sabía cuando había comenzado ese deseo casi incontrolable por sus labios y por toda ella. Probar la piel de sus hombros descubiertos en ese vestido blanco, entallado a su cuerpo delgado y perfectamente proporcionado. Lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Había sido entrenado para enfrentar todo tipo de situaciones, mantener el control en todo momento, lograr a toda costa sus objetivos. Pero sin duda no lo habían preparado para aquello y es que nunca había sentido esa necesidad, nunca pensó tenerla. Al final, el soldado perfecto no era más que un hombre, y no podía negar que ella era toda una mujer.

Por mucho tiempo la protegió. Comenzaron a filtrarse en su mente algunos pensamientos sobre su belleza, sobre esos condenados labios que ahora más que nunca se le antojaba devorar. Pero en un principio lograba ignorarlos, no era como cualquiera, no podía permitirse tal cosa. Así, consideró que había llegado el momento de retirarse, no había peligro para ella y para su familia.

Habían pasado meses. Al principio y por una larga temporada esas imágenes en su mente se habían hecho más frecuentes. Lo que más le turbaba es que no le desagradaban, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, sentía una enorme necesidad de hacerlas realidad. Siempre tan decidido, se propuso suprimir esos pensamientos y la distancia había sido un factor su favor. No podía permitir que eso llegara más lejos.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, en la gran fiesta de gala que su familia había ofrecido, por la cual habían solicitado sus servicios para manejar la seguridad del lugar. Y todo lo que creía haber superado había vuelto con mayor fuerza. Verla ataviada en ese hermoso vestido, con sus cabellos largos, sueltos sobre su espalda, con un leve maquillaje en su rostro que solo lograba acentuar su belleza, y con sus delineados labios, esos labios que lo invitaban a probarlos desde que los vio al encontrarse nuevamente.

"_¡Heero! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"_

"_Me alegra que estés aquí"_

"_Gracias por haber aceptado"_

"_Por cierto, le pedimos a Duo Maxwell que colaborara contigo, ya debe estar por llegar"_

"_Nos vemos en la fiesta"_

Verla entrar con paso lento, el viento acariciando sus sedosos cabellos, dirigiéndose hacia su persona; mostrando una sonrisa con cada frase, solo para él… Dudó, por primera vez dudó realmente de su control cuando estuvo a punto de tomar esos labios, que lo tentaban en cada sonrisa.

- ¡Heero! Gran fiesta ¿No? - le dijo un chico de cabellos castaños sujetos en una larga trenza, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

- Duo -

- Si, está bien, no tienes por qué molestarte - le dijo soltándolo captando la advertencia. Habiendo percibido varias miradas del soldado perfecto hacia la anfitriona, sonrió con picardía - La Srta. Relena se ve muy hermosa ¿No lo crees?

Esperó alguna respuesta de parte de Yui, alguna expresión, un leve movimiento que lo delatara, pero nunca llegó.

- La última vez que hablamos creí que estabas involucrado con esa chica, Hilde. No me imaginé que ya no te interesaba - a lo que el trenzado sonrió. Ya se esperaba algo así.

- Ahí te equivocas mi amigo, Hilde me interesa, y mucho - le dijo recordando a la peliazul. Le gustaría ver a su compañero tan prendado de una mujer como él, aunque sospechaba que, a pesar de esa fachada fría que cubría constantemente su rostro, era posible que comenzara a estarlo.

- ¡Heero! ¡Duo! - los llamó un rubio.

- ¡Quatre, amigo! - lo saludó Maxwell.

- Tiempo sin verlos - les dijo de manera afable.

Entablaron una breve conversación, pero pronto Heero dejó de prestar atención al percatarse de la castaña en la improvisada pista de baile del gran salón acompañada de un joven pelinegro. La sujetaba firmemente mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música… muy juntos. Sí, no había duda, al final, el soldado perfecto no era más que un hombre, y ese detalle no hizo más que generarle cierta molestia. Porque ese sujeto no era para ella, porque no la conocía, porque no la merecía… ¡Porque ella debía ser solo para él!

_¿Qué…?_

Asintió correspondiendo el apretón de mano cuando el joven árabe se despidió proponiendo la idea de un pronto encuentro.

- Bueno, es hora de seguir trabajando, voy a asegurarme que todo esté en orden - pero antes de darse la vuelta, le sonrió - y tú, aprovecha el momento, no estará a solas mucho rato.

El piloto siguió la mirada de su amigo antes de que este desapareciera de su lado. Relena le sonreía a su acompañante a modo de disculpa y se retiraba hacia la puerta. Entendió lo que Duo le había querido decir, y desde ese instante se propuso una nueva misión: adueñarse de esos labios. Sí, el piloto perfecto no era más que un hombre, un hombre enloquecido por el inexistente beso de una mujer.

Debía hacerlo realidad.

Atravesó rápidamente la puerta. La siguió a paso lento como el de ella, por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a una terraza apartada de la celebración. La joven no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, apoyándose de la pequeña baranda que separaba aquel pequeño lugar del extenso jardín que rodeaba la mansión. Dio un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Necesitando un tiempo a solas? - le preguntó alertándola de su presencia. La joven se sobresaltó volteando su vista hacia él observándolo recostado contra la pared a un lado de la entrada.

- Heero… - le dijo un tanto sorprendida, expresión rápidamente reemplazada por una sincera y hermosa sonrisa - Si, necesitaba un poco de aire fuera del bullicio - Se acercó a él notándose un poco agitada, tenerlo cerca después de largo tiempo la emocionaba - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Siguiéndote - le dijo sinceramente.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego regalarle una leve sonrisa- … no tienes porque hacerlo, no creo estar en peligro -

- No lo hago por eso-

- …. Entonces, ¿Por…? - pero se interrumpió al ver al chico acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Acercó una de sus manos hasta acariciar levemente su mejilla. Relena se mantenía en silencio disfrutando del contacto y la cercanía del joven frente a ella.

El piloto posó su mano libre sobre la cintura de la castaña haciéndola responder con un pequeño sobresalto, pero sorprendiéndola mucho más al empujarla levemente hacia la pared y acorralándola contra la misma.

- Heero… - dijo con voz ahogada. Seguía acariciándola bajando hasta sus labios y fijando su vista en ellos. Acercó su rostro hasta quedar una distancia de apenas unos milímetros. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de la joven esperando alguna reacción de rechazo, una protesta, un empujón, un golpe.

Estaba entrenado para no ser sorprendido con facilidad, preparado para cualquier reacción, pero sin duda no se esperaba aquello. Relena le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos haciendo la distancia fuera casi inexistente, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados.

El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Acabó con el corto espacio que los separaba, saboreando lenta y suavemente aquellos labios que tanto deseaba haciéndola estremecer. Al principio, la joven castaña se dejaba hacer permitiéndole deleitarse con ellos; eran más exquisitos de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Simplemente deliciosos. Al final, el soldado perfecto no era más que un hombre, un hombre que había entendido la adicción en que se convertiría aquello.

Se sintió enloquecer, sí, como cualquier hombre, se sintió enloquecer cuando Relena comenzó a corresponderle haciendo el beso más apasionado. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con firmeza acercándola mucho más escuchándola suspirar. Disminuyó la intensidad escuchando un leve gemido como protesta por parte de la chica. Sonrió. Recorrió sus labios con lentitud, mordisqueando el inferior levemente. El piloto abandonó momentáneamente el contacto escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven percibiendo su dulce aroma. Sentía su piel tan suave. No pudo evitar las ganas de probarla proporcionándole pequeños besos. Toda ella era exquisita.

Se detuvo para subir hasta su oído y susurrarle unas palabras.

- Te quiero solo para mí -

Relena abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Se notaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, viniendo de Heero, no era un juego ni algo de momento. Y esas palabras… significaban lo mismo que la castaña venía sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo. Se abrazó fuertemente a él.

- Yo también -

El chico comenzó a subir besando su cuello haciéndola inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. La escuchó suspirar nuevamente y aprovechó sus labios entreabiertos para tomarla por la nuca enredando sus dedos en sus suaves cabellos. Los tomó con premura profundizando el beso haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

_¡Relena!_

_¡Relena!_

- ¡Relena! - se escuchó mucho más cerca. La castaña se separó del piloto renuente - ¡Relena!

Respiró hondo intentando controlar su respiración agitada - ¡Estoy en la terraza hermano!

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Milliardo escuchándose aún más cerca

- ¡Sí, solo necesitaba unos momentos a solas, en seguida voy! -

- ¿Segura? -

- ¡Si, no te preocupes! ¡Nos vemos en el salón! - después de esto no se escuchó nada más. Giró hacia el chico quien la miraba apoyado de la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A pesar de la oscuridad podía entrever una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

La vio aún con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración aún agitada. Y esos labios… Se acercó a ella, posó su mano en la rosada mejilla acariciándola para luego hacer lo mismo con sus labios.

- No tendrás que retocártelos - observándolos rojos y un poco hinchados por el beso, tan provocativos. Lamentablemente se les había acabado el tiempo, por ahora. Vio como Relena se llevaba los dedos a ellos. Aún los sentía palpitar.

- Debo irme - le dijo a modo de despedida regalándole una sonrisa. La castaña sujetó la mano que el joven mantenía en su rostro evitando que la retirara. Cerró los ojos disfrutando por unos segundos más para luego hacer ademán de irse.

- Espera - la retuvo. Le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y se acercó proporcionándole un corto, suave y tierno beso - Ahora si -

Relena caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la mansión no sin antes dirigirle una mirada, una mirada que le expresaba todo lo que sentía. Heero esperó unos minutos antes de seguir los pasos de la castaña hacia el salón.

_Misión cumplida._

No solo fueron sus labios, sabía que se había adueñado de toda ella y eso lo llenaba de gran satisfacción. Pero esa misión lo habría de afectar porque entendió que la necesitaba y ansiaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente. Era frío, cortante y serio, pero con ella sabía que podía llegar a ser cariñoso, a su manera.

_¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?_

Porque al final, el soldado perfecto no era más que un hombre enamorado.

**-----------------**

**Bueno, algo que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio xD Al final, él es un hombre, y como a todo hombre le gustará y deseará una mujer ¿No? xDD**

**Saludos!  
C-ya**


End file.
